Unfaithful
by Fire Kitten2
Summary: Why Yamacha and Bulma really broke up. Oneshot BxV


A/N: I was listening to Rihanna's song "Unfaithful" while driving one day and I just got inspired to write something. I usually read about how Yamacha cheats on Bulma and she runs into Vegeta's arms, but what if it was Bulma that cheated on Yamacha? That seems more believable to me.

Anyways this is a one-shot and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Unfaithful**

Bulma drove silently home after a long day at work. She hadn't noticed how late it was till one of her employees interrupted her from work, asking her if it was fine for them to leave. She had done it again; Bulma had made her 'crew' stay after hours for work.

_Story of my life_

She couldn't wait to go home. Plus, there was a certain 'guest' she would love to have re-acquaintance with. Although they always seem to have arguments that turn into a full blown out verbal battle, it always seemed to have the same outcome…sex.

As Bulma pulled into her drive ways, she noticed Yamacha's car was there, meaning Yamacha was inside. A sudden feeling of guilt overwhelmed her.

She en-capsuled her car and headed inside, but not before noticing that the Gravity Room was on, meaning Vegeta was still training.

_Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

As she entered her kitchen, she was welcomed with Yamacha and her mother talking and from the looks of it having a little drink. Yamacha had what looked like a beer and her mother was finishing her tea.

"Hey, sweetie, how was work?" her perky mother asked.

"Good." Bulma responded.

"Well, that's good. I was just about to go to bed. You kids have fun on your date."

'DATE!' Bulma thought. 'What date?'

Her mother come over to Bulma and kissed her cheek before departing to her room.

Bulma looked over at Yamacha, ready for the date they were about to go to, wearing some black slacks, black dress shoes, and a cerulean blue button up shirt. She was still in her work clothes that included her grey skirt with pinstripes that came up a little above her knees, a matching suit, matching purse, heels, and a white button up shirt underneath her suit.

"What wrong, B?" he asked while getting off of his chair to go and hug her.

She hugged back although a little reluctantly.

"Nothings wrong."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "You forgot didn't you?"  
"Of course I didn't. I just… I…"

"Don't worry. I know you have a lot of work at the office. Just go upstairs and change. I'll be waiting down here for you."

And that's what she did. As she changed, she couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta would be upset if he were to know she had gone out to a date with her boyfriend when they had a 'date' of their own. He just had to understand.

Looking at herself in the mirror one more time before she went downstairs, she approved of the image she saw reflected back, but not of what the very same image was doing to one of the people she cared about.

_Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong_

She wore a red, strappy dress that went up a little over her knees. Along with her red strap heels, little red hand-bag, and dangly diamond earrings, she looked fabulous.

Yamacha had taken her to a magnificent little place in the heart of the city. It wasn't all that formal, but the environment was romantic and the Italian food they served was absolutely delicious.

Bulma laughed at every joke he made, smiled whenever he did something goofy, gave him her undivided attention…and he loved it.

_Really loves my company_

Although she seemed that her whole world revolved around Yamacha at that moment, her mind was far from it.

Yamacha is a great guy. He's a loving boyfriend and she loved him till no end.

'Then why am I doing this to him?' she thought.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

They headed back to Capsule Corp. hand in hand. Yamacha had lead her inside her own house, and Bulma didn't complain. She didn't feel it was her place to.

When they reached her living room, it was dimly lighted and Yamacha pulled Bulma into his arms as they leaned into the back of one of the sofas. They looked at each other. They've always held each other like this in the past.

He took a hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing the skin underneath his fingers.

_The reason that the sky is blue_

Yamacha placed his hand behind her head in order to bring her in for a kiss.

"Get a room." said a rough and obviously agitated voice.

The couple turned to where the voice came from. It was none other than the Prince of Saiyans himself.

"Don't you have anything better to do than making peoples lives miserable?" Yamacha asked, quite annoyed at Vegeta.

"I don't make everyone's life miserable." He smirked "Right, woman?"

_But clouds are rolling in_

Yamacha looked at Bulma, hoping to find an explanation.

She looked at him right back, feeling her cheeks burning. Bulma gave Vegeta a cold hard stare and looked up again at her boyfriend. His eyes were eager to know if what Vegeta implied is true.

"Yamacha, I think you should go home."

He gave her a surprised look.

"Listen, I'll handle Vegeta." she whispered to him "Just go home and get some rest, okay?"

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Yeah."

Yamacha looked at Vegeta, as he looked back with his arms crossed.

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes."  
Yamacha leaned toward Bulma and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"See ya later, babe."

"Yeah, bye."

_Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Vegeta didn't take his eyes off of Yamacha until he passed him and left. His attention was then focus on Bulma.

"Why did you have to say that?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked her over, appreciating what he saw before him.

This made Bulma feel uncomfortable so she turned around and placed her hands on the back of the couch she was facing.

"He knows anyways." Vegeta responded.

"Don't say that."

She felt him get closer to her.

"I'm only stating a fact, woman." he whispered huskily into her ear making her close her eyes due to the chill that overcame her.

Vegeta took her arm and turned her around, forcing her to look at him.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside_

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Yamacha has never kissed her like that. The hands that had been on her waist slowly traveled south and he roughly cupped her ass, making her moan in his mouth. And Yamacha has never touched her like that.

They had ended up in her room, both entangled in the lustful passion they had been keeping from each other for a long time.

He made her yell his name time and time again and the more he made her come, the louder she got. A little reward he secretly made a goal to achieve every time he took her.

Vegeta knew how to pleasure her.

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

Bulma looked out from her window. The sun was coming up and she couldn't stop thinking about Yamacha, her, and Vegeta. She looked back at her bed, seeing that the Prince was sound asleep.

She can just imagine it right now, telling Yamacha that she had been cheating on him, and not just with anybody, a guy he honestly wasn't to fond of. She couldn't do that to him, she just couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him.

_I can see him dying_

She had to go to work that morning and as she drove to her job, her cell phone rang, it was Yamacha.

"Hello."

"Hey, babe, it's me. Look, I'm just checking up on you."

"From what?"

"From yesterday night, you know…Vegeta."

"Oh, yeah. What about it?" Bulma asked a little nervously.

"Just wanted to know if he gave you a hard time, that's all."

"No, not really. We just argued for a while. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh. Hey there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah."

"You and Vegeta, you guys spend a lot of time together, don't you?"  
Bulma gulped "Not particularly."

"Huh. Well, that's good I guess."

Bulma knew he wanted to ask her more, but she wasn't about to push it.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why_

She ended up planning to over to his house after work, just to hang out and spend time together.

Bulma had to tell him, but he just seemed so happy.

_Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

When she was out of work, Bulma headed home to change. She was heading over to Yamacha's apartment. She put on some jeans and a navy blue T-shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo across the chest in a lighter blue.

As she was about to leave, she bumped into Vegeta who was entering the compound.

He raised an eyebrow, "Heading somewhere?" he asked.

"No where in particular." Bulma answered and continued to make her way out.

"You might as well tell him now. If you wait any longer we'll have more than just good sex in common."

Bulma stopped and looked back at him.

"And what's that?"

He smirked "Taking a life away."

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life_

She and Yamacha had been watching scary movies together in the comfort of his bed room. Bulma intently watched as the killer in the movie ripped through his victim's chest and took out his heart. She compared it to herself.

_I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She felt Yamacha start kissing her neck as the movie ended. Bulma knew what he wanted, and she let him have it.

They 'made love'. It was sweet and soft, the usual between them. Not wanting to, she contrasted the way she felt when she was with to when she was with Vegeta.

Bulma started thinking about him, helping her getting all the more excited. She could almost feel him, taste him as she turned Yamacha on his back so she could straddle him.

Yes, she quickened her pace as she knew she was close to orgasm. When she did she yelled out into the open. Slowly letting the wave of the orgasm calm down, she opened her eyes to look down at Yamacha.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"You've never done that before."

"Well, there's always a first for everything."

"I guess so."

Her cell phone started to ring. She reached over and looked at the screen and answered it.

"Hey, dad. What's wrong?"

"Bulma, I don't mean to interrupt your date but Vegeta broke the GR again and he insist that you fix it."

"Can't you do it?"

"I offered but he's not having it."

Knowing how stubborn Vegeta will get and that her dear old parents needed their rest, she decided no to argue, "Fine. I'm coming."

Vegeta was being beyond inflexible that night and she had a feeling it had more to do than just who was able to fix his precious machine or not.

_I feel it in the air_

"I gotta go." she got up from bed and went to look for her clothes.

"It's Vegeta, isn't it?" Yamacha asked a little bitterly.

"No that was my dad. He needs help at home."

"I didn't ask who was on the phone, I ask who really called for you."

Bulma went to look at herself in his bedroom mirror. She combed her hair with her fingers.

_As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date_

"Yes. Vegeta needs his freakin' Gravity Machine fixed. I don't know about you, but I want him to be on our side when the androids come."

"You mean you rather be on his side." Yamacha quietly said, more to himself than anything else.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.  
"Nothing. Are you coming back?"

"Don't know."

He got off of bed and stood behind her as she looked at her reflection.

"Don't stay up too late, okay." he softly kissed her cheek.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

Bulma gave a little smile, "I won't. It's just going to be me and the Prince's baby for a while."

_I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell_

Bulma headed out and made her way to her Vegeta.

_Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

When she entered the GR, she immediately checked it, only to find out everything was fine with it.

'What the hell?' she thought.

"Nothings wrong with it." came Vegeta's voice from behind her.

She turned around to look at him, anger evident it her features, "I can see that, now mind telling me why you called and interrupted Yamacha and me."

"No reason."

"WHAT!"

Vegeta gave a low and menacing chuckle and started to make his way toward Bulma, wearing only his spandex shorts and looking as sexy as ever.

Using one arm, he pulled her toward him almost slamming her against his chest, from her waist. He leaned in and started to smell the skin by her neck, to behind her ear, and then her hair.

"Does he know…" he whispered into her ear. "…that you think about me when you're screwing him?"

"You asshole!" she started to push him away but to no avail. He was too strong for her.

Getting tired of her struggles, Vegeta quickly took a hold of the back of her head and slammed his lips to her.

Her fighting back started to slow down and she began to kiss Vegeta right back.

They were unaware of how much time they stood like that, just kissing each other, enjoying each others taste, smell, and touch.

Bulma's hands slowly started to travel south from his neck, to his chest, his abdomen, around his hip, and finally his behind. She gave it a squeeze, earning her a rare mix of a moan and a growl from Vegeta.

Vegeta left her lips only continuing his little talent down her neck and then gave a low chuckle he had previously used that night.

Bulma recognized that little laugh of his, the one he used when he found something quiet amusing.

She quickly yet slightly backed away from him only to look up at him. He was staring at something behind her.

She tuned around almost knowing what her eyes awaited her.

_Our love, his trust_

There was Yamacha, at the doorway of the GR with a look of hurt, betrayal, and shock in his eyes.

"Yamacha." she said as he retreated.

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

"Yamacha! Yamacha, wait a minute!" she yelled at him to stop as she followed him out.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

There was a silence between them as the wind blew as the moon shone above them.

Bulma decided to break the silence.

"Yamacha, I've been meaning to tell you."

"But you didn't." he said sternly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry…sorry? You think 'sorry' is enough?"

_I don't wanna do this_

"No, I don't think it is. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did." he finally turned around, his face showing his hurt and disappointment. "And you know what? I had a feeling this was going on."

He looked down at the ground as he fisted his hands.

"You said his name while you were with me." Yamacha continued, almost not wanting to say what he had said.

_Anymore_

He looked back up at Bulma.

"I just came back to return you cell phone. You left it at my place and I knew you were going to need it for work." Yamacha took the little phone from his pocket and threw it at Bulma.

She caught it and continued watching him as he got in his car. He turned on his ignition, pulled out of the drive way, and drove away.

Bulma watched as her first love left, knowing he was out of her personal life…for good.

_Anymore_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, this story didn't come out how I thought it was going to. But all in all, I don't think it came out too bad.

Anyways, comments, corrections, suggestion, or criticism…tell me about 'em, just R&R.


End file.
